


Age is Just a Number

by deebainwonderland



Series: The Child and his Mandalorian [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Angst, Character Study, Clan of two, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, ManDadlorian, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: And their numbers were simply never going to match up.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Child and his Mandalorian [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586041
Comments: 35
Kudos: 580





	Age is Just a Number

During his many years of traveling, the Mandalorian had encountered a wide range of life. Dozens of worlds with their own dominant and unique species, cultures, and ways of life. 

In all that time, he never encountered a being like the Child. 

Fifty years old. The little creature was no more than an infant, yet he'd lived for more years than Din himself. How could such a thing be possible? IG-11 had casually thrown a weak line of reasoning at him. Species simply age differently. 

The Mandalorian supposed this must be true. He once encountered a small civilization of farmers who lived no more than twenty-five years. They all began procreating in their early teenage years in order to have enough time to rear their offspring. It was a circumstance that had vaguely horrified Din, but the species seemed quite content with their lot in life. They knew no different. 

Din knew differently. He knew that some species just did not have compatible lifespans. Too short or too long, the vast differences in age created an impenetrable wall between them. 

Much like him and the Child. The longer Din was with his little charge and the more attached he grew, these thoughts invaded his mind with increasingly horrifying clarity. 

Who would protect the Child after he was gone? Din would only be strong enough to protect the little being for a matter of decades. Even that was being generous. 

Would the Child even remember him? The question plagued the Mandalorian more than any other and made his insides twist up in guilt at his own selfishness. 

With what little of the kid’s power he'd witnessed, Din knew his ward would grow up to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. He had a great destiny, that was already clear. His time with the Mandalorian would be no more than a footnote on his map of existence. 

If the Child was fifty-years-old and still an infant, Din would never know him as more than a young child. Would others tell his ward about the Mandalorian that left everything behind to protect him?

Would the Child think of him fondly?

Din’s brooding thoughts were interrupted by a soft coo. He glanced up and saw the Child had awoken from his slumber and was now standing in the middle of his cradle, little green hands grasping the bars. 

He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation and stretched out one hand in the Mandalorian’s direction.

“Oh, please, like we don’t both know that you are perfectly capable of getting yourself out of there,” Din grumbled, even as he rose to his feet and crossed the room. 

He bent down to scoop the infant up into his arms. “It’s early, punk. You should still be asleep.” 

The Child ignored him, as usual, and tangled one of his hands in Din’s hair. He gave a playful tug.

“Ow!” exclaimed the Mandalorian, even though the move barely stung. “Watch it, kid.”

The Child chortled in response and then contented himself with snuggling into his guardian’s shoulder. 

So small. The baby barely weighed anything in Din’s hands. It was as though he had the bones of a bird and could simply float up and away if the Mandalorian relinquished his grasp. 

“I wonder what you’re going to be like as an adult, _Ad’ika_ ,” Din murmured out loud, the Child stilling against him at the sound of his voice. “Probably all wise and powerful. You’ll have armies bowing at your feet. Though by the look of you know, I doubt you’ll be towering over any of them.”

The Child gurgled, pleased by the sound of his favorite person. 

“You won’t have all these bad people after you. I’ll bet you’ll be so powerful that none of them will dare to even be in your presence. Bet that’s why they’ll all trying now when you’re a babe and can’t always defend yourself.”

Din shivered at the thought of the Child being forced to face an enemy in his current state. “You’ll have full control over your powers after I find someone to teach you. Maybe someday you’ll take on your own little ones to teach. I bet you’d like that.” 

Din walked in a slow circle around the room, gently swaying from side to side as he held the Child close to his chest.

“Do you think you’ll remember me, _Ad’ika_?” the Mandalorian whispered into the baby’s ear. “Cause I’ll never forget about you. How could I, all the trouble you’ve caused me?”

The Child clapped happily. 

Din snorted a laugh. 

When many citizens from many worlds talked about the life of the infant in his arms, would they speak about the Mandalorian that started it all? Would they speak of his devotion and loyalty? 

Would anyone even think to mention him to the Child?

“I hope you’ll remember me,” the Mandalorian whispered, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his ward’s back. 

_ I’ll never have to remember you. At least, not really. I’ll be here, with you, for the rest of my days whether they be long or short. I’ll be here, Ad’ika.  _

_ A blip in your story.  _

_ For me, that’s enough.  _

_ I promise. _

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet today. Please leave a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
